


Strawberries & Cream

by The_Green_Valkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food, For a Friend, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Valkyrie/pseuds/The_Green_Valkyrie
Summary: Bucky decides to make you breakfast and bedding.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Strawberries & Cream

The smell of pastries baking and coffee roused you out of bed. You pulled yourself up to balance on one elbow and use a hand to rub your tired eyes. The sun just barely above the horizon gave little light into your room. You looked over to the spot next to you to find it empty.

“Bucky?” You called out for him, but heard no response. It wasn’t unusual for him to spend time alone. The acts he committed as the Winter Soldier often make sleep unattainable for him. You rose from your bed, heading to the livingroom of your apartment, where you would usually find him. Lulling the super soldier back to bed was one of your many talents. 

“Oh, you’re up.” Buck said as you passed the threshold of your bedroom door. “I was hoping you’d sleep a little longer, doll. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Your mouth hung open. Bucky is in the kitchen. Making breakfast. Nothing is on fire, broken or burnt. When you had woken up, you had assumed the smell came from one of the apartments above or below you. Never in a million years would you expect to see Bucky Barnes in the kitchen; the man could barely boil water. 

“What are you doing?” You eyed the mess of bowls, measuring cups, and utensils cluttering the counter top in the kitchen. It was a mess. The waffle iron billowed steam as Bucky opened it. A fluffy, perfectly cooked waffle was lifted off of it with his metal fingers. He placed it on a plate where several more delicious looking waffles sat. 

“I’m making you breakfast, doll.” Bucky looked at you and smiled. His blue eyes beamed with pride. 

“I’m speechless,” you stared at your boyfriend in complete shock. “Where did you learn to do this?” 

Bucky grabbed a strawberry from one of the bowls on the counter and brought it over to you. He traced the outside of your lips with the tip of the fruit and offered it to you. You looked at him through your lashes and took a bite. His lips pulled into a wide grin. “I had an idea when I was watching that cooking channel on the television. I saw it a couple of weeks ago and thought I should learn how to make you breakfast. You’re going to need the energy.” 

“Energy for what?” you asked while chewing the juicy berry.

“You’ll see.” 

Your core grew hot as Bucky pulled your waist against himself and stared into your eyes. The look was filled with both love and desire. His metal hand cupped your ass and Bucky gave your lips a soft peck. You grabbed the collar of his form-fitting black shirt and tugged him down to kiss him more. Unfortunately for you, his overwhelming strength stopped that from happening. 

“You have to wait. My best girl needs breakfast.” 

You huffed and let go of him. He patted your ass and nudged you towards the kitchen island. You sat at a stool where he brought you waffles topped with strawberry compote and a cup of coffee, made just the way you liked it. 

“This looks amazing! You watched TV and learned how to do this?” you stared at your plate quizzically. 

“Mhmm. Just for my girl.” Bucky handed you a fork. 

You cut into the food on your plate and took a bite. The compote was sweet--so sweet in fact-- you didn’t need syrup to drizzle on the waffles. Taking sips of coffee between bites, you took your time eating, savouring the flavor of the well cooked meal. 

You had to hand it to him, this had to have taken a lot of practice. How you hadn’t noticed or caught him refining his culinary skills was beyond you, but you had no complaints. 

Bucky ate his plate of food standing across from you at the island. He watched your face as you ate. You made the cutest faces of satisfaction that drove him to the brink of insanity. His pants felt tighter, just watching you. 

“Wow. that was good.” You said as you patted your belly. “I’m stuffed.”

Bucky cleared the dishes and piled them in the sink. “Not stuffed enough.” 

You gave a playful chuckle and played your best rouse at innocence. “Stuffed with what?” 

Bucky raised his brow and sauntered over to you. He lifted you from your seat and carried you to the couch. He positioned himself on top of you and your lips met with heat. You slipped your tongue between his lips and his mouth opened. Your tongues danced around each other and Bucky pushed his erection against the space between your legs. Soft moans escaped your mouth, prompting Bucky to nibble on your lower lip. 

Bucky’s attention moved down your neck and nestled itself at your pulse. You ran your fingers through his chestnut hair as soft lips caressed your skin. Your body shook and let out a shriek of enjoyment as his teeth connected with your neck. Bucky sucked hard while his hands worked their way over your curves down to your legs. His mouth released you and he hiked your legs up. You wrapped them around his waist, locking your ankles together. 

Bucky’s eyes were dark with desire. He licked his lips, unlocked your legs and pulled them straight. His cold metal fingertips slipped into your waistband, tugging them off eagerly. He marveled in your beauty. He stared at you through his lashes as he lowered himself to your body. He hooked his arms around your legs, your thighs rested on his shoulders. 

Bucky slipped his tongue between your wet folds, lapping up your wetness. He hummed into your pussy and licked circles around your bud. Your back arched as he slipped a finger inside your hole. With steady movements, he curled his fingers inside. 

“Oh god.” You moaned. “Don’t stop.” your hands found his brown locks and gripped tightly.

A growl resonated from Bucky’s chest. He loved the sounds of your pleasure. He always made it a mission to make you scream, neighbors be damned. 

A second finger entered your hole, scissoring against the other, stretching you. Your body tensed as you felt your release getting close. 

“Come for me.” Bucky commanded. His pace quickened, sending you over the edge. Your body shook with intense orgasm. Bucky’s fingers rode your climax to completion. Your head fell back onto the cushion and Bucky rose from you, putting his two, wet fingers in his mouth. He savored the taste looking at your body as if you were his prey. 

He stood and cradled you in his arms. Yours wrapped around his neck and you kissed him. The taste of you filled your mouth through hot, wet kisses. He carried you to your shared bedroom and laid you down on the bed and removed your top. You watched intently as he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, pushing them to the floor. His erection sprung from it’s confinement. 

He climbed on the bed, crawling over your body until his face met yours. Your mouths clashed. As he dipped down his cock teased your clit. He slowly thrust his hips, rubbing his length against your tender bud. Your nails dug into his sides, leaving crescent shaped indentations. 

“I can’t take it anymore, fuck me.” You pleaded through kisses. 

“Not yet, doll.” Bucky answered. He showered your neck and chest in kisses until his lips graced your hard nipple. He traced his tongue over it and rolled the other in his fingers. His teeth scraped against your stiff skin and you drew in a sharp breath. Bucky chuckled into your breast and moved his kisses down your stomach and his lips met your pussy again. His tongue teased you again, circling your sensitive clit. He hummed into you. “You taste so good, baby.” 

Your legs quivered as he drove you closer to orgasm. He loved his attention to your hole, dipping his tongue in. His hands traced the lines of your body until they made home at your hips and he squeezed playfully. 

“Fuck!” you screamed as your orgasm hit. Bucky buried his tongue deeper inside you as you clenched around it. 

Bucky rose to his knees and wiped his mouth with his hand. “That’s what I wanted.” he growled and grabbed your hips, pulling you closer to him. Lining his cock with your hole, he pushed himself in. You both moaned in unison. 

He buried his cock inside of you with a powerful thrust until your hips met. His grip tightened on your hips as he picked up the pace. He fucked in and out of you rapidly and you grabbed the sheets tightly, turning your knuckles white. Your room was filled with the sounds of Bucky’s hips hitting yours and your loud moans. Your chest heaved in rhythm with your breaths. 

Bucky placed his thumb over your clit and traced circles. “Cum on my cock.” 

You could feel your release on the brink of eruption. Bucky’s cock hit your G-spot repeatedly and your cunt tightened around it. Swept up in your immense pleasure, you screamed. Your throat started to feel strained, but god, did this man drive you to the edge of ecstasy. 

“Good girl.” Bucky said. He pulled himself out of you and flipped you over. You kept your head planted on the bed and lifted your ass in the air. Bucky grabbed your ass and gave it a firm slap, leaving behind a red mark. 

He stroked his cock before shoving it back inside your pussy. He grabbed your wrists and held them behind your back with his metal hand as the other wrapped around your waist to find your clit. He drew circles on it as he drove himself inside you, grunting with every thrust. 

“You take my cock so well, baby girl.” Bucky praised. Your moans were muffled by the bedsheets, but they were still loud. He would never tire of the sounds he made you make.   
He chanted your name like a hymn as he fucked impossibly faster, chasing his own orgasm. He bucked his hips wildly into you as he filled you with his release. 

He pulled himself out and crashed onto the bed beside you. He tucked you under his arm and lifted your chin to look at him. He kissed the tip of your nose and looked deeply into your eyes. The two of you stayed like this for a long moment, enjoying each other’s embrace. 

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.” you said. “Thank you for this.”

Bucky smiled wide. “I love you too doll, but we are far from done.”


End file.
